A Travel To My Brother
by GreenEyedSorcerer
Summary: Gingka & his friends are happy to finally go home to Japan after an another World Championchip. Gingka is the happiest because he'll finally see his brother who've been away for 3 years on Duel Academy, but when Gingka is finally home, he isn't there... Meanwhile at Duel Academy: A portal tries to open that leeds to the Dimension of Beyspirits where also an evil force has awoken.


**A travel to my brother - The news**

**Hope you like it guys, this is my first story so I hope you like it ;)**

**I**t was a beautiful day in USA in the east part and Gingka and his friends Kyoya, Tsubasa, Binkey, Kenta and Madoka were finally on their way home back to Japan after an another long World tournament.

The whole gang was in a yellow giant bus that was going to the airport and everyone was exited about finally coming home, but not as much as Ginga. But the others never noticed it... except Kenta.

**Kenta POV**

We all took our seats in the airplane, it wasn't the best one but luckily we got to sit in 1:st class. I sat together with Gingka who was sitting next to the window and Madoka who was sitting and typed on her computer to find something that they could use to upgrade our beys, and I was in the middle seat of them and played little on a game boy I got in the UK from when we was there. While I played on it I could hear Binkey was arguing with a man who took the seat that was next to Kyoya. After a while it became so much so that some of the workers came and put him in a seat behind Kyoya. I stopped the game I was playing and walked over to Binkey.

''Why did you have to be so angry about not sitting next to Kyoya?'' I asked even if I knew why. He made a face that looked like he was in pain but I tried not to look like I cared.

''FOR HE IS MY HERO, MY IDOL AND MY BEST FRIEND AND THE OLD MAN PUT UP NEXT TO HIM BECAUSE HE HAVE SEEN HIM ON TV OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!'' Binkey almost screamed out, he became red all over the face, he kinda actually looked like a tomato but I tried not to laugh.

''Well be qiuet please so you don't have to sit in the second or the third class, but think on the bright side you sit behind him at least!'' I said and went back to my seat. I looked back at him and noticed that he began to calm down, until a little boy came up to Kyoya and asked him:

''C-can I please have your autograph? I've seen you on TV and I think you're really cool-WHAA!''- He couldn't end the sentence because Binkey hade grabbed his shirt, he took the boy Close to him and said in an angry voice:

''Don't you se that he is tired?! He had recenetly been in a big World tournament!'' Eveyone looked at Binkey that held up the little kid and someone of the adults walked to the workers on the plane and told them about the crazy man.

Kyoya just sat there and yawned until he waved lazily to Binky and then said:

''Stop be a pain in the ass and let the kid go and put your but in the damn chair.'' He said calmly but with a little bit of a threat in the voice. Binkey reacted to this and did what he was told. Kyoya yawned once again, put his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes while the kid just ran off in fear to the second class.

Now everything was finally quiet as the plane began to lift of the ground. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes.

I opened my eyes again and noticed that Gingka was smiling widely towards the window for some reason. I poked on his shoulder and he turned to me and stopped to smile but did a little grin instead.

''Why do you smile towards the window so much Gingka?'' I asked him He smiled and opened his mouth.

**Gingka POV**

''Well because I can't wait to get home!'' I said to Kenta with my voice full of joy.

''Well everyone does that, as I can see it''. Kenta said and did a little smile towards me. I rubbed his hair a bit and it made him laugh.

''Yeah I know, but exept for coming home to my home, I have a special person to wait for.'' I said and smiled again towards Kenta again.

''You do? Who?'' He asked but with a little excitement in his voice. I looked around and saw that Madoka had fallen asleep with her head on her computer, how cute... I looked back at Kenta and said a short sentence:

-My brother will come home tomorrow.

**GreenEyedSorcerer: You liked it? Then I will continue with the story. Who do you think Gingkas brother is and do you wonder where he has been all this time?**

**It will be in the next chapter, but until then, bye! ^^**


End file.
